


one soul

by Nirocks



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2018-12-21 06:30:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11938302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nirocks/pseuds/Nirocks
Summary: Alec  and magnus different body but one soul





	1. one soul

**Author's Note:**

> See end note

Alec light wood and magnus bane love each other   
They are like two different bodies with one soul 

They are friends from the age 6 they share there happiness ,sorrows together

And one day magnus propose Alec   
And alec answer change there life forever 

 

U wanna know what happen so guys leave kudos and comment  
I know my writing bit hard to understand but guys its my first time so please sorry for mistakes


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See end note

Mag POV   
Alec I waiting  
Magnus no I will not married.my heart broke litreaaly in pesaces but why Alec u said u love mee   
Magnus I don't love u I said that bcoz I want to make my seb jealous   
What RU saying Alec u don't love seb u love me  
No magnus I love seb see he show me the ring   
Why u play my feeling Alexander   
Sorry magnus and he just leave   
Left me there   
I don't know how many hours I was sitting in rain  
Thinking what just happen suddenly my life has change

 

 

Next 6 years later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos

**Author's Note:**

> Leave kudos


End file.
